creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Nico is a Yellow Canary, and Pedro's best friend. He and Pedro befriended Blu when he first came to Rio (as a tourist). Nico wears a blue-green bottlecap as a hat, which he can also use it as a tambourine and a weapon (like a frisbee). The bottle cap is the cap of a famous drink in Brazil (perhaps a cachaça). He also owns a Samba Club with Pedro in the market in the city. He serves as one of the three tritagonists of Rio and Rio 2, the other two being Rafael and Pedro. He is voiced by Jamie Foxx. Bio ''Rio'' Nico and Pedro first meet Blu when he arrives in Rio. Upon hearing that he's there to meet a girl, they give him some advice on how to attract her. They then attempt to free Blu from the cage, but Blu dissuades them. They meet again in a marketplace where Rafael took them to see Luiz. As they meet up, he teases Blu about being chained to Jewel, then he and Pedro take the two blue macaws to a bird's samba club. He starts to sing "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)" together with Pedro. Suddenly, they were attacked by the marmosets (monkeys). After Pedro yells"BIRDS VS MONKEYS!" During the fight, he and Nico use grapes to hit the monkeys. Kipo, a Roseate Spoonbill, helps Blu and Jewel escape from some marmosets by grabbing their chain and carrying them to the trolley. When the marmosets try to stop them by forming a chain and grabbing Blu, Nico throws his bottlecap at the lead marmoset, knocking him off. Eventually, the birds escape onto the trolley and set off to Luiz's garage. On the way to Luiz's garage, Rafael decides to "set the mood" for Blu to confess his love to Jewel. Nico starts to sing "Fly Love" so he could set the mood while Pedro plays the trolley's cable strings as a guitar while Rafael knocking off cherry blossom leaves from the trees. Blu blows up the moment by saying the wrong things and being choked by a flower petal getting stuck in his throat. Watching this, Pedro gets Nico to stop singing, and Nico imitates a falling bomb, as they see Jewel giving Blu the heimlich maneuver as something else. The group meets with Luiz, who turns out to be a bulldog, and he tries to break the chain by using a table saw. After a series of chaotic events, Blu and Jewel are released when Luiz's drool lubricates the chain. Nico, Jewel, Rafael, and Pedro fly off together, leaving Blu depressed. After a statement to go back to Linda instead of staying with Jewel, he gets into an argument with Jewel, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, making Nico cry. Hardly believing that Blu said it out loud, he begged Pedro to make Blu take it back while crying. When Jewel flies off, Nico and Pedro follow, witnessing her being captured by Nigel. Together with Blu and Rafael, they go to the Carnival to look for her and luckily, they find her in a "weird chicken float". Nigel catches them all including him. While in the Smugglers' plane, Blu managed to escape and helped Jewel escape from her cage to be able to free the other birds too. After breaking out all of the birds, Blu opens the door which leads them to escape to freedom. Nico and Pedro make their final appearance in the film during the Real in Rio reprise. ''Rio 2'' Nico and Pedro are on the hunt for new musical artists. Carnival is just around the corner, and the birds need a new group of musicians to put on the biggest show on Earth. When Nico hears Blu is headed to the Amazon, he, Pedro, and Luiz warn him of the myriad dangers that could lie ahead in the wild, having their doubts about Blu being up to the rigors of the expedition. Then Nico and Pedro decide to join the trip to scout new talent for the upcoming Carnival. Their adventure becomes a South American Idol of sorts as these city birds audition a bevy of unique new animals (some with talent, some without), all who exhibit a wild jungle flair. Nico is first seen with Pedro, singing during the new year's celebrations. They next appear with Rafael, judging Eva's Carnival audition. When Rafael says they'll find the perfect spot for her in the show, Nico adds "Antarctica, maybe" under his breath. Blu then arrives with the news that he and his family are going to the Amazon. Nico and the others tell him of the dangers to be found there, with Nico talking of "giant snakes that can swallow ya whole." Nico and Pedro later decide to join them, seeking to find new talent in the jungle. After discovering the blue macaw tribe in the jungle, Nico and Pedro cry upon seeing Eduardo hug Blu. Following their taking part in "Beautiful Creatures," Nico declares himself inspired, intending to bring some of the tribe back to Rio. His plans are curtailed when Eduardo tells him that none of the tribe are allowed to leave the jungle. He also takes Nico's bottlecap hat, telling him that no human items are allowed. Nico reacts with shock, saying that he feels "naked," and desperately tries to find a replacement (Eventually settling for a hat made of straw). The next morning, Carla wakes Nico, Pedro, and Rafael up, having organised some Carnival auditions from the jungle's inhabitants. After several lacklustre performances, a disguised Nigel accidentally arrives. He goes along with the idea of an audition, performing a song that impresses them. Later on, they hear Blu's worries about Jewel, and Nico advises him to try and see the jungle through her eyes. During the battle against the loggers, Nico, along with Pedro, Rafael, and Carla, drop a pair of turtles onto the loggers' heads. Later, during the "Amazon Untamed" show, Nico sings "Batucada Familia," alongside Pedro and Carla. During the performance, Eduardo returns his bottlecap hat, much to Nico's joy. Appearance Nico is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings with brown-tipped wings and tail feathers, his eye color is brown, he has a bright orange beak and legs, and he wears a bottle cap as a hat that's green with blue curvy wide lines. Personality Nico is very much like Pedro: a nice, friendly, sociable and outgoing type of bird. He's very brotherly when it comes to his best friend Pedro. He loves music, partying, dancing and likes to samba as much as Pedro, but he is shown to be sensitive about it; he gets upset when somebody says they hate samba; when Blu said so, it made Nico cry. Nico loves life in Rio and the Amazon, yet when they were first in the Amazon jungle, Nico, alongside Rafael, Blu and Pedro, was shown to be rather nervous in the unfamiliar surroundings. He is confident, and loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight. He likes to help whoever he can and is a supportive kind of bird who likes giving advice and loves to live life how he wants to and to the fullest. Relationships Pedro Nico and Pedro are best friends. They act like brothers and show a lot of brotherly love throughout the film. They are always seen together; they also love to sing and dance with each other. He and Pedro both give Blu advice on how to get the girls. When Blu made Nico cry, he cried on Pedro's shoulder, which also shows that Nico trusts Pedro a lot. Nico is the singer while Pedro is the rapper, making for an effective duet. Blu Nico seems to be good friends with Blu. Since Blu is new to Rio, Nico shows Blu how to "samba" or party. He also gives Blu advice on how to get a girl by telling him to "make the first move" because "Brazilian ladies respond to confidence". Nico also tries to "set the mood" for Blu and Jewel. But Nico cries when Blu said that he hated samba, although he forgives Blu suddenly which is proven as he and Pedro go out to get Jewel to bring her back to Blu. Jewel Nico and Jewel seem to be good friends but rarely says anything to her(Jewel ignore him and Pedro most of the time). Though Nico agrees with Pedro that Jewel is hot, he doesn't seem to have any romantic feelings for her. After Blu and Jewel get into a fight, Nico and Pedro go after Jewel to try and get her to come back to Blu, only to see Jewel get taken by Nigel. Rafael Nico and Rafael seemed to have known each other for quite sometime. Rafael refers to Nico and Pedro as "family" and Nico called Rafael "The King of Carnival". Nigel Nico seems to be a little afraid of Nigel, after seeing him take Jewel. Pedro was ready to go after Jewel and Nigel. But Nico said "Did you see the talons on that guy?" Obviously proving that he didn't want to mess with Nigel, they flew for their lives. When Nico and Pedro go to tell Blu that Nigel has Jewel, Pedro says " I saw this big cockatoo!" and Nico then says "With big ninja talons! And he was like 'You're coming with me, you little princess!'" with a scared look on his face. Luiz Nico seems to be good friends with Luiz, though during the attempt to rescue Jewel, Nico gets a face full of the bulldog's drool. Bia, Carla, and Tiago Although his interactions with Bia and Tiago have yet to be seen, Carla at least seems to hold Nico (and Pedro) in high regard, changing her mind about not going to the Amazon when she learns he and Pedro are going. She also assists them in scouting for talent once they get there. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Acting *Playing random objects as musical instruments *Teaching *Advising *Samba *Using his bottlecap as a tambourine *Sometimes using his bottlecap as a weapon like a boomerang **Speaking Portuguese Trivia *Nico is a yellow canary who wears a bottle cap for a hat. *Nico is voiced by Jamie Foxx. *Nico uses his bottle cap both as a tambourine (shown in the Samba Club), and as weapon (shown during the fight with the marmosets). *Nico and Pedro are best friends. They are always seen together, flying together, dancing together, singing together, and partying together. *There is an information about Nico who is not said in him film: Nico has a passion for Rio but he was also close to French and he intends to return to it one day. *Nico and Yellow Bird are the same type of bird (both yellow canaries) *Even though Nico and Pedro are not in Angry Birds Rio, they still appear as merchandise for the game (Plush Toys). *Nico and Pedro aren't friends with The Flock because they haven't met each other. *The design on his bottle cap is that of Copacabana's pavement. *In Rio 2, Eduardo takes his bottle cap hat from him. And so he begins trying on replacements made out of leaves, flowers, and other things from the jungle. He wears a straw hat for most of the remainder of the film, but briefly dons a flower hat during "Batucada Familia", until he has his bottle cap hat returned to him. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Acting Birds Category:Teaching Birds Category:Advising Birds Category:Samba Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Rio Characters Category:Males